Typhon (mythology)
Typhon is an evil creature from ancient Greek mythology that fought the Olympian Gods on behalf of the Titans. Legend In the legend, Typhon was the last monster Zeus had to defeat in order to reclaim the world, Typhon used his flames against Zeus and defeated him temporarily, but this came into combat and defeated him. After Zeus defeated the Titans, their mother Gaia, mated with Tartarus and gave birth to her final child Typhon. Typhon was the perfect adversary for Zeus. During a massive battle, Zeus threw his thunder bolts against Typhon but this had no effect on the monster. The battle was hard and Typhon managed to defeat most of the Olympian deities, including Zeus himself by tearing out his sinews. Hermes, however, took them back and returned them to Zeus thus returning to battle after being incapacitated. Zeus was finally able to defeat him by literally tossing a mountain ontop of the beast, and imprisoned him into Mount Etna, where he spewed lava, fire and smoke in frustration, although he never managed to escape from under it. Descendants Typhon was the father of most of the monsters in Greek mythology, with the mother being Echidna, the great serpent witch. Some of its children include: *Hydra: The 9-headed serpentine dragon who lived in the Lerna swamp. It breathed poisonous gas and its central head breathed fire. This monster devoured sheep, terrorised the villages and killed its people. The Hydra was the one of the most dangerous monsters in Greek mythology; if one of its heads was cut off, two more would grow in it's place. The more wounds inflicted on it, the stronger it became. Heracles defeated it by burning the head stumps after he cut them off, thus preventing them from growing back. The Hydra's main head was immortal, so Heracles cut it off and buried it under a rock to keep it from harming anyone. *Colchian Dragon: This beast was the guardian of the Golden Fleece. This dragon never had to sleep, so nobody could steal its treasure without it knowing. It could breath fire and had poison teeth. It was one of the five descendants of Typhon who did not die. It was defeated by Jason. *Ladon: The hundred-headed dragon who was the guardian of the golden apples of the Garden of the Hesperides. Unlike its other monstrous relatives, Ladon was not really evil, but simply guarded the tree from trespassers. *Chimera: The large and vicious beast that had the body and head of a lion, a goat's head growing from it's back, and a snake-headed tail. All three heads breathed fire and it's hide was too thick for any weapon to pierce it. Bellerophon killed it when he stuck a lead-tipped spear down it's lion-mouth while riding Pegasus. The lead melted into the creature's mouth and choked it. *Cerberus: The three-headed guard dog of Hades, Lord of the Dead. It had a snake for a tail. Cerberus guarded the gates of the underworld and made sure that no one got out. Heracles defeated it. *Orthrus: The two-headed dog alongside Geryon who was one of the monsters that Heracles fought and was killed and when Geryon was up to come help him Hercules killed him too. *Geryon: The three-headed giant that owned flesh eating cattle and used his brother, Orthrus, as a guard dog. Heracles killed him and took his cattle during his 10 labours. *Sphinx: This creature was part lion, part eagle and part woman, and she is the one who devoured anyone who could never solve her riddle: which is the animal that walks in the day with four legs, at midnight with two and at night with three. The answer is mankind. When Oedipus solved the riddle the Sphinx threw herself of a cliff. *Crommyonian Sow: This monster devastated the grass and vegetation from the prides and attacked his inhabitants, until it was killed by Theseus. *Nemean Lion: The giant lion whose skin was impervious to any weapon. It terrorized the valleys of Nemea by devouring livestock and the inhabitants alike. Heracles was sent to kill the Nemean Lion as his first labour. He managed to choke the massive lion to death, skin it and use its' pelt as armour. Appeareance Typhon is described as a giant red humanoid dragon with six snake heads on his body and one of a dragon, bat wings and horns. Powers and Abilities Being the deadliest monster of Greek mythology, Typhon possesses the strongest powers at his disposal, like controlling earth and wind, fire, poison and perhaps the power of killing deities, making him a serious threat and a force to be reckon with. Category:Mythology Villains Category:Demon Category:Dragons Category:Dark Forms Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Archenemy Category:Deities Category:Male Category:Giant Category:Monster Master Category:Man-Eaters Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Evil